disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Georgia
Universal Studios Georgia is a theme park that's located in Atlanta, Georgia. It opened in July 14th, 1994 Areas 'Current' *'The Main' Studio Lot '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. Opened on July 14th, 1994 *'Music Studio '- focused on music industry. Opened on July 14th, 1994. Sponsored by TBA *'PBS Universe '-' 'Dedicated to the American TV channel PBS. Opened on July 14, 1994 *'San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on July 14, 1994 *'The DreamWorks Experience '-' 'An area focused on DreamWorks properties. Opened on September 7, 2007 *'Nickelodeon City '-' 'An area focused on Nickelodeon shows past and present. Opened on August 13, 2000 *'All-Star Characters Zone '-' 'An area focusing on Hanna-Barbera, Jay Ward cartoons, Woody Woodpecker universe, ''An American Tail, Cartoon Network, Popcap Games, Nintendo, The Simpsons, Dr. Seuss, etc. Opened on July 12, 1995 *'Adventure World '- Themed to Jurassic Park, Jaws, King Kong, The Mummy, and WaterWorld. Opened on June 11, 1997. Sponsored by TBA *'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '- Based on the Harry Potter ''franchise. Opened on June 21, 2016. *'My Little Pony Land '- TBA. Opened on November 6, 2017. *'Pokemon Movie Studio '- A area themed to The Pokémon Movie Trilogy. Opened on May 19, 2016. *'Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures. Opened on July 14, 1994 'Former * World of Alfred Hitchcock - a short-lived area dedicated to a thriller film director, Alfred Hitchcock. Opened on July 14th, 1994, but closed on August 27, 1995, due to parents' complaints regarding the section and with attractions contained with themes that were considered too frightening for younger guests. It wasn't until it was been replaced by two sections, Adventure World, in 1997, and Nickelodeon City, in 2000. * Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. Opened on July 14, 1994. Closed on October 30, 2005. Replaced by The DreamWorks Experience. Sponsored by Wells Fargo * '''The Lost Kingdom '- an area themed around the medieval time. Opened on April 5, 2000. Closed on April 10, 2013. Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and My Little Pony Land Attractions '''Current The Main Studio Lot *'The' Hollywood Rocket '-' '''A metal rollercoaster based on Hollywood. '''Theme: '''Hollywood '''Opened: '''March 12, 2019 '''Sponsored by: PepsiCo. Replaced: 'Power Rangers 4D *'Journey Through The Land Before Time '-' 'A dark ride based on The Land Before Time franchise '''Theme: '''The Land Before Time '''Opened: '''July 14, 1994 *'Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '-' 'A log fume based on The Ice Age franchise '''Theme: '''Ice Age '''Opened: '''May 13, 2005 '''Replaced: '''Forest Gump Fume *'Twister- 'A special effects based on ''Twister '''Theme: ''Twister'' Opened: 'July 5, 1999 *'E.T Adventure '-' 'A dark ride based on ''E.T. '''Theme: ''E.T.'' Opened: 'July 14, 1994 *'Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. '''Theme:'history of Universal Studios. '''Opening date: '''July 14, 2014 '''Music Studio TBA PBS Universe *'NOVA Experience '-''' A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA 'Theme: '''NOVA '''Opened: '''July 14, 1994 *'Liberty's Kids Live '-' 'A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids '''Opened: '''September 12, 2003 *'Cyberchase Experience- 'A interactive 3D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase 'Opened: '''July 12th, 2008 *'Curious George Comes to Town '-' 'A water area based on Curious George '''Opened: '''June 22, 2006 *'Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase '-' 'A dark ride based on Sesame Street '''Opened: '''October 5, 2014 *'Thomas and Friends The Ride '-' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' ''Opening Date: 'July 14, 1994 '''San Francisco' *'Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 *TBA '''The DreamWorks Experience' * Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Theme: ''Shrek. ''Opening date: '''September 7, 2007. * '''How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride - '''A 3D show based on DreamWork's ''How to Train Your Dragon ''Sponsored by: Hostess '''Theme: ''How to Train Your Dragon ''Opening date: '''May 13th, 2012 * '''I Like To Move It! Move It! - '''A dance party hosted by King Julian '''Theme: '''Madagascar '''Opening date: '''June 14th, 2006 * '''Trolls Live - '''A musical show based on DreamWorks' ''Trolls ''Theme: ''Trolls ''Opening Date: May 13th, 2017 * '''Mr. Peabody's Wayback Experience- '''A interactive show featuring Mr Peabody '''Theme: ''Mr. Peabody and Sherman ''Opening Date: '''April 13th, 2015 '''Nickelodeon City *'Spongebob SqaurePants: The Ride '-''' A darkride based on The 2004 movie. '''Theme: ''The Spongebob SqaurePants Movie Opening Date: '''April 13, 2005 *'The Teenage Robot Roundabout- '''A Dumbo-like ride based on the 2003 Nickelodeon show '''Theme: ''My Life as a Teenage Robot Opening Date: '''September 12th, 2015 '''Replaced: '''Team Umizoomi Number Tumbler *'The Last Airbender Coaster: '''A coaster based on the Nickelodeon cartoon '' Avatar: The Last Airbender ''Theme: ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''Opening Date: August 7th, 2007 'Replaced: '''Little Bill's Giggle Coaster *'Fairy Odd Coaster- '''A coaster based on the 2001 show ''The Fairy Odd Parents ''Opening Date: June 12th, 2003 'Replaced: '''Angry Beavers Spooty Coaster *'Meet the Nicktoons- '''A street show that you can meet Nicktoons and Nick Jr. Orginals '''Opening Date: '''August 13th, 2000 '''All-Star Characters Zone * An American Tail Live '''- an live musical stage show based on the ''An American Tail ''franchise. '''Theme: ''An American Tail'' franchise Opening date: 'July 12, 1995 * '''The Simpsons Ride '- A simulation ride based on Fox's long running primetime cartoon series of the same name. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Height restriction: '''40" '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2013 * '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster * The Amazing World of Gumball 4D- '''A 4D ride based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Opening Date: June 12th, 2012 'Replaced: '''James the Cat Live * '''Plants vs Zombies: Time Tangled!- '''A trackless ride based on ''Plants vs Zombies 2. * '''Mario Kart: The Ride- '''a go-kart ride based on ''Mario Kart ''Opening Date: July 5th, 2009 '''Replaced: '''James' Funny Cars '''Adventure World TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA My Little Pony Land TBA Laemmle Lake * Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as ''Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park,Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Sponsored by: TBA. Opening date: '''May 25, 2012 '''Former The Main Studio Lot * Power Rangers 4D '''- A 4D show based on Power Rangers. '''Theme: '''Power Rangers '''Opening date: '''April 19, 2011 '''Closing date: '''November 13, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Hollywood Rocket '''Nickelodeon City TBA All-Star Characters Zone * James the Cat Live '''- an live musical stage show based on ''James the Cat ''Theme: James the Cat '''Opening date: '''March 5, 2006 '''Closing date: '''May 7, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball 4D * TBA Shopping '''Current The Main Studio Lot TBA Music Studios TBA PBS Universe TBA San Francisco TBA The DreamWorks Experience * Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchindise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. '' ''Opening date: '''September 7, 2007. '''Nickelodeon City TBA All-Star Characters Zone TBA Adventure World TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA My Little Pony Land TBA Restaurants and Snacks Current The Main Studio Lot TBA Music Studios TBA PBS Universe TBA San Francisco TBA The DreamWorks Experience TBA Nickelodeon City TBA All-Star Characters Zone TBA Adventure World TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA My Little Pony Land TBA Characters TBA Events TBA Universal's CityWalk Atlanta TBA Hotels, spas and resorts TBA Trivia TBA Accidents and incidents TBACategory:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Georgia Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline